1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light output. More specifically, the present invention relates to evening the light output by a sensor device that uses multiple lighting elements.
2. Background
Devices that output light, especially devices that use multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs), tend to output such light in an uneven fashion. That is, certain regions of an output apparatus tend to output more light and appear brighter to a user while other regions of the output apparatus tend to output less light and appear dimmer to the user. Such an effect may be found by users to be aesthetically poor.